Toda vida é dramática
by loren callum edelstein
Summary: Começa como todos sabem: Ele é casado, ela o ama e vivem juntos em segredo. Ele precisa tomar novas atitudes e ela confia nisso. Mas, assim como toda vida, as suas também serão dramáticas. Huli...
1. Chapter 1

Por que é tão difícil amar alguém?

Por que quando encontramos o cara certo, tudo ao redor diz ser tão errado?

Por que para se amar e ser amado temos que passar por tantos sacrifícios e obstáculos?

Isso não poderia ser mais fácil?

**XX**

5 a.m.

Hora de acordar.

Normalmente Lisa estaria acordando sozinha, mas nos últimos meses, Hugh "fielmente" a acompanhava.

Ela entendeu que não podia mais esconder a paixão. E por isso já não media as palavras.

Conseguia no máximo omitir algumas atitudes, mas amava o colega de trabalho.

Edelstein também tinha plena consciência de que já não era jovem. E que em sua idade, a maioria das mulheres possuiam suas vidas formadas ou namoravam caras mais novos.

Entretanto, sua situação era um tanto diferente.

Estava sendo a amante de um homem casado.

Ela tinha outra opção?

Na verdade sim. Mas Hugh não queria por em prática. Sempre foi covarde demais e nunca tomava as decisões mais importantes.

Pelo menos ele e a esposa já não dormiam juntos. Ou ainda, tinham qualquer tipo de vida matrimonial.

Ok, isso não muda o fato de que ela se sentia culpada. Ou o que faziam fosse legalmente errado.

- Bom dia.

Cumprimentou Hugh, espreguiçando-se de frente à porta.

Lisa abriu os olhos. Olhou para o cinquentão sexy completamente nu na entrada de seu quarto.

Ela estava exausta.

Não por culpa do que fizeram seguidas as vezes na noite anterior, e sim pela falta de atitude daquele homem que ela tanto amava.

- Algum problema?

Hugh notou o anjo enfurecido rumo ao banheiro.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

Lisa retornou alguns passos e fixou seu olhar nos azuis dele.

- Quarta?

- Eu vou lembrar pra você: Hoje fazemos um ano de namoro. E você ainda não pediu o divórcio à sua esposa...

A atriz encostou as mãos brancas nos pouquíssimos pelos que ele tinha no peitoral.

Ergueu as unhas e criou um caminho sinuoso ascendente pela tireóide dele.

- Lisa, você sabe que...

- Que você é medroso e idiota... Sim, tomei nota disso.

A atriz retornou seu caminho e fechou com força a porta do banheiro.

- O problema Hugh é que você diz que me ama, que sou a mulher da sua vida e continua me pondo no posto de amante.

Ela gritou, tentando escovar os dentes.

- Eu te amo! E você sabe que eu não durmo com a Joanne.

Ele encostava-se na porta.

- A imprensa vai espalhar que eu sou a amante. Minha família vai ficar horrorizada. Você vai abalar sua carreira. E concordo plenamente que você está sendo injusto com ela. Se está feliz comigo, Jô continua infeliz na Inglaterra tentando pôr os filhos na linha. Hugh... Voce é um homem maravilhoso. Mas quem não conhece você vai achar que é um canalha!

Ela falou destrancando a porta, mantendo a escova na boca, enquanto observava um Hugh pensativo.

- Eu não posso. Não vou fazer nada agora.

- QUE DROGA, HUGH! Eu espero, espero, espero e voce não faz nada! Continua casado com ela, conversando com ela... Sabe quantas vezes eu pensei que você está me usando? Que sou sua boneca sexual? Que você tem vergonha de mim? Nem no meu aniversário eu posso beijar você... Eu quero que peça o divórcio. Agora será eu ou ela.

Lisa, na ponta dos pés, encarou Hugh de uma forma enigmática.

Seu rosto rubrara-se. E não podia esconder que o coração doía. Tinha muito medo de que ele desistisse dela e voltasse para Jô.

Só que não queria brincar desse joguinho. Não mais.

**XX**

**7 a.m.**

Ele estava nervoso. Sentia-se imensamente culpado. E ir para a Inglaterra pedir o divórcio à esposa, arrepiava-o por inteiro.

Já tinha reservado um vôo que sairia ao fim da tarde e o certo era que não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Assim, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Hugh sabia que Lisa apenas queria que ele fosse embora para chorar.

Ela estava com medo. Laurie tinha conhecimento disso. E não queria decepcioná-la.

Edelstein era a mulher da sua vida.

Mas, ele não via a esposa fazia um bom tempo.

E a noite, assim, tão próximos, ele tinha medo do que sua razão de culpa podia fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

6 p.m.

Hugh havia embarcado. Seria o famoso "agora ou nunca".

Lisa voltara do set e era impossível negar que estava nervosa, até porque seu coração sangrava.

- Boa Noite, minha garota!

Cumprimentou Nádia, assustando a amiga.

- Hey... Chegando de surpresa na minha casa? Acho que preciso mudar as chaves!

A atriz tentou ao máximo sorrir, no entanto o olhar de preocupação falava mais alto.

Nádia percebeu a ansiedade da amiga e a abraçou, tentando confortá-la.

- Hugh, foi pedir o divórcio hoje.

- Ele não vai se separar da Green, querida. E sabe o que você vai ter que fazer? Deixá-lo e provavelmente sair da série. E eu vou ter que dar meu ombro amigo e vibradores.

Lisa arregalou os olhos. Definitivamente a melhor amiga era do contra.

Seus olhos que já estavam marejados, lançaram lágrimas de fogo que queimavam em caminhos tortos.

- Você não tem como saber. E isso não está me ajudando.

A atriz comentou, soluçando.

-Eu sei que quer acreditar que vai dar tudo certo, mas não é assim que a banda toca!

Dajani segurou no rosto da amiga e a beijou no início da boca. Assustando-a.

- Qual o seu problema? Porque você não pode me apoiar um instante ao invés de ficar brincando?

- Porque Hugh não te merece.

Lisa pareceu surpresa. E duvidosa. Olhou para a amiga e estranhou tamanha contrariedade.

- E eu mereço quem? Um italiano que termina comigo por telefone? Um professor de ioga que diz que sou ninfomaníaca? Aquele seu amigo pintor que usa a mesma camisa todo dia? De jeito nenhum. Eu amo o Hugh.

A cobra sorriu. Lisa parecia uma adolescente apaixonada. E para ela, a amiga ainda poderia encontrar o homem certo. E não seria Hugh.

Edelstein fechou os olhos e retirou o celular do silencioso.

Ela sorriu por haver uma mensagem.

"Eu te amo. Eu espero que tudo dê certo"


	3. Chapter 3

**9 a.m**.

Hugh, depois de conversar com o advogado, pôs os pés na sua antiga casa.

Aquele lugar o trazia boas lembranças. Os filhos foram feitos ali, cresceram, choraram, divertiram-se por todos os cantos daquela mansão.

A filha correu e abraçou o pai, que não via a meses.

- Sua mãe?

- Na cozinha.

Ela sorriu.

Hugh caminhou até o cômodo e encontrou a esposa trabalhando com contas.

Ela abriu um sorriso mal-acostumado.

- Veio de surpresa?

Jô permanecera na mesma posição em que estava.

- Quero conversar sobre algo que devíamos ter feito há muito tempo...

Sentou.

A esposa sorriu e já imaginava o que seria. Não se importava tanto. Mas de certa forma doía ver o homem que passou décadas ao seu lado partir de uma vez.

-... Isso não vai funcionar. E não funciona há muito tempo. Eu sou muito grato pela sua paciência, seu empenho em cuidar dos nossos filhos, mas eu acho que nenhum de nós vai a frente agora. E eu... Eu... Eu...

Ele travou ao pedir. A esposa retirou os óculos e bebeu uma dose de vinho português.

- Peça.

- Eu estou pedindo...

Ela arregalou os olhos. Desafiadora.

**"Eu sou tão idiota!"**

Ele pensou.

- Eu quero o divórcio.

Suspirou mais leve.

- Ok.

A mulher repôs os olhos e tomou outra dose do vinho.

Hugh se levantou um tanto desconfiado e seguiu em direção a porta.

- Vagabundo.

- O quê?

Hugh voltou três passos e escutou algo cair.

A esposa tinha jogado o computador no chão.

- Idiota. Passei todos esses anos presa aqui, enquanto você transava com aquela atrizinha.

Ela pegou a aliança e jogou no lixeiro.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas eu não fi...

- VAGABUNDO! E eu vou assinar o divórcio. E você pode ficar com a sua fortuna. Sabe por quê? Eu tenho pena de você. Nos últimos anos sempre tive. Homem miserável, medíocre... Espero que seja feliz com a Lisa.

O ator abaixou os olhos, querendo evitar maior culpa.

A esposa se aproximou com urgência de Hugh e sem delicadeza apontou o dedo em sua face.

- Ver esse corpo mole, gordo e inutilizável? A culpa é sua! E essa minha cara de cachorro zangado? A culpa é sua! Todas essas rugas, tudo o que eu já me preocupei, toda essa velhice que você vê... A culpa é sua! Você não me deu valor, não me amou como deveria.

- Eu sinto muito, eu...

Hugh a agarrou e o maldito beijo aconteceu.

**XX**

**2 p.m**.

Lisa sentia o coração acelerar cada vez mais, se é que seria possível.

Estava atormentada, em busca de qualquer notícia.

Nádia, enquanto isso, divertia-se com a aflição da amiga. Ela perdera a contagem de vezes em que viu a atriz se levantar e circular nervosa pela sala, sussurrando um "tudo bem" para si mesma.

- Eu li na internet que ele traiu a esposa uma vez. Em 1998. Não sei se é verdade... Mas com você seria a segunda vez. Coitada!

- Nádia, cala a boca!

Lisa a repreendeu.

- E se ele trair você com uma mulher de 20 e poucos? Será que ele se separou da esposa mesmo? E se ele estiver transando com ela agora? E se você se tornar uma Jô mais nova?

- Vá se ferrar, Nádia!

Ela gritou, jogando um vaso na direção da figura viva do demônio.

Obviamente, Lisa pensou várias vezes em mandá-la embora, mas ela ocupava sua mente de vez em quando.

- Violenta!

Exclamava Dajani com a mão no rosto. Ela teve sorte de não ser acertada.

A verdade era que nenhum dos dois tinha culpa por se apaixonarem. Eram tantas coincidências e respeito, sobretudo, apoio nos momentos mais difíceis, que aconteceu.

E dessa proximidade, dentro e fora das telinhas, surgiu o algo mais.

Eles não queriam. Tentavam esconder e até evitar.

Mas, quem manda nas decisões do coração?

Quem pode escolher a quem amar?

Ele havia se tornado a melhor parte do seu dia.

Mas ela, às vezes, se sentia culpada.

E o que poderia fazer se não apostar?

Foram de pouco a pouco, o mais discreto possível.

Mas chegou um ponto em que a tensão era demais. Transbordava por todos os poros. Dele. Dela. Ambos.

E Hugh estava feliz. Algo que pouco sentiu em sua vida.

O ator só era culpado pela covardia. Pelo medo de encarar a separação.

Algo que deveria ter acontecido muitos anos atrás.

Em 1998 provelmente.

- Lisa, chamada.

A atriz rapidamente atendeu. Era aquela voz alta, rouca, sexy e um tanto nervosa ao telefone.

- Deu tudo certo? Como foi?

- Eu estou voltando. Preciso te contar uma coisa.


End file.
